Miiya
Miiya is the fourth oldest, fraturnal twin of Chelsey, and strong-minded leader of the Novastorm. Charmed One Before becoming an Charmed One, Miiya lives with her parents, one older brother, and four sisters. When she reached to public school, she would often spends her time draw, paint, and sketch her drawings and using to advance powers to read other's minds, can manipulate and control objects with her mind, and uses her telepathic skills. Luckily for Miiya, her connection to the element of Life-Force (even though she didn't know it) was established long before she became a Charmed One. After her family visit with her uncles and aunts, her brother and sisters followed Miiya to the Charmview Forest after hearing the mysterious voice where they found the mysterious person with six magical glowing gems that struck her inside of her, knocking her out. The next day, she found out that she was able to control life force energy while she was able to use various psychokinetic abilities and turning her drawings into reality since the beginning of her life. Later on, she and the others gathered at Crisis Kingdom to recall the strange things six of them had. It was there that King James and Queen Rita, Prince Randy's parents, told them the legend of the Charmed Ones, the group of six warriors that the siblings were supposed to become, and entrusted Miiya with Onyx, the gem of darkness. The siblings were naturally amazed of these so-called powers and decided to go on with their lives. Personality Miiya is best described as a strong-minded, loyal, laid-back, witty, quick-thinking, calm, and crafty. She enjoys relaxation, but always willing to help her siblings and friends every chance she gets. She loves to draw, paint, and sketch. It is no surprise that her favorite subject in school is art. She always keeps her word and she willingly puts herself at risk to help others. Miiya is a cool and clever tomboy because her love of being treated more like "one of the guys", not hesitating to get into rough or messy situations, refuses to be seen in a dress or skirts, and great desire for adventure and excitement. Although she is a bit of a tomboy, she has a feminine side by revealing her seductive side by showing off her good looks and flirting with boys to get what she wants, but her flirtness is not nearly equal to Ebony's. She has known to mocking her opponents with insults and puns that annoys other people, especially Desiree. Miiya doesnt get along with Desiree very well, but is willing to help and support by the kindest of her heart. As a result, she's known as the most attractive and prettiest, and the most liked by boys. She is also to take her duties as a Charmed One more seriously than her brother and sisters. Powers and Abilities With the Onyx, Miiya has the power of manipulate the fifth fundamental force that allows life to flourish throughout the universe. With this, she is able to control their own personal that dwells within her, allowing her achieve untold power and great abilities considered to beyond that of normal beings. Usages *Psychokinesis/ESP **Possess incredible psychic power **Telepathy **Mind Reading **Truth/Lie Detection *Reality Warping/'Magic' **Warp Reality **Manipulate the four natural elements: Water, Fire, Earth, and Air **Chronological and Spacial Portals **Animation **Environmental Manipulation **Superhuman Condition **Superhuman Strength **Superhuman Speed **Superhuman Agility **Conjuration **Guardian Tracking via the Aurameres In Book 2, she has the ability manipulate energy within kinetic atoms, protons, neutrons, or electrons and convert the energy into life-force as well as can move, alter, or stop energy in themselves, objects, beings, or space. She can convert one type of energy into another, store it within her body, and release it upon command. Usages *Wield Absolute Energy (with Heart of Kandrakar) *Energy Projection *Energy Blasts *Energy Rays *Energy Bursts *Force Fields *Energy Waves/Pulses *Energy Novas *Energy Absorption *Life-Force Manipulation *Energy Clones In Book 3, she has the ability of having purple Gemodite abilities of creating, changing, or destroying things or even alter reality just by thinking about it . Usages *Creation: create energy for offensive uses, create energy and physical barriers (Walls) for defenses, create weapons out of nothing, create Intelligent Life, create something and/or ''anything ''out of nothing such as immensely strong and powerful artifacts etc., create exceedingly strong and powerful black holes, create planets, stars, galaxies and even universes/multiverses, create energy and matter to a infinite scale, and create anything to a infinite scale. *Empathic Creation: appendages, armors, barriers, shields, and wallls, golems, platforms and weapons of anger, fear, hatred, hope, love, pain, rage, and serenity. *Imagination Manifestation: can create life like an imaginary friend, imagining her spirit leaving her body to explore the universe, can imagine themselves being like a certain entity, or creature, and can project objects from her mind. In Book 4, she has the power of wielding almost supreme power from the purple dragon-like energy projection called Nyo. Usages *Telekinetically move and alter a planets course. *Energy Blasts that can destroy planets. *Invulnerability. *Immortality. *Creation by using a touch or a whisper. *Destruction by using a touch or a whisper. *Transmogrification. *Mind Control. *Create exceedingly strong and powerful black holes. *Space-Time Manipulation. *Elemental Manipulation. *Resurrection. *Omnilingualism. *Zoolingualism. *Create vortexes or wormholes to other planets, worlds, and any realms the user desires. *Can cloud minds and block memories. Romance Miiya's heroism has earned her many admirers, particularly of the male nature. As a result, she has had quite the active love life. Her most important and compassionate relationship (and whom she shows the strongest feelings for) has been with Prince Randy. Albert had a big, one-sided crush on Miiya for a time, but she did not share the same feelings for him. Miiya may have once liked Randy's long-time best friend Robin, but she has clearly shown to not like him that way anymore. Prince Randy Miiya and Randy were best friends when the two first met at their first day of Charmview Public School. When Masquerade's evilness returned and started to go badly for the Charm Jewel Kingdom, Miiya beacme the next charmer of the Onyx, a purple moon-shaped gem, and Randy joined the team when the team was almost captured by the Anti Charm. During their life as Charm Squad, Miiya and Randyy regularly had a strong commitment to the members of the Charm Sqaud and to one another, and as their love and respect for one another. They later started﻿ kept their feelings for each other mostly to themselves and can be seen flirting with each other sometimes. But Randy beacame more involved with royal duties his home kingdom. With Brad's advice, Randy choose Miiya to be his royal consort, and one day his wife. Following an encounter with the Spell King, Miiya was lost in space due to her sacrificing to save the Onyx from exploding; Randy assumed, along with the group, that she was dead. When Miiya returned from space after reviving by her paternal grandmother Carolyn, Miiya and Randy's love was rekindled. However, Randy decided that he could not bear the pain of losing her again and tried to convince her to continue her heroics. During this time, Randy admitted that seeing Brad and Chelsey so close made him feel jealous. At the Dragon Guardians' return, when the subject of marriage comes up, Randy looked at Miiya and remarked he's perfectlt happy remaining love mate for her. After the defeat of Masquerade, Randy decides to take Miiya on a date to a fancy restaurant. Things seems to go fine until they spotted the Charm Rogues came by and gave them a sly smile, knowing that they are dating. This caused Miiya and Randy decide to leave while giggling. Then, Miiya and Randy go to his graden surrounded by fireflies. They tease one another by palying each other as they run to the center of the garden. The night ends when Randy offered Miiya the opportunity to be his Queen and kissed her, to which she accepts as she agrees and bring up the ideas of children to Randy. ''Several possible futures have suggested that the two will marry and have a daughter, as hinted in Charm Jewel: 15 Years Later. '' Albert Albert has been having a crush on Miiya ever since Randy introduce him to her, but Miiya does not show the same feelings towards him, he started following her and will do anything to impress her. His affection for Miiya grew after she rescued him from the Darren's Presence. Whenever Miiya's with Randy from many places, Albert shows signs of jealously towards Randy, whom Miiya gives her flirts to for being a great friend. Shortly after though, Miiya points out her recognition for her efforts, making Albert blush and overjoyed. When Albert finally mustered the courage to kiss Miiya, he was turned away, as Miiiya was still in love with Randy. Meawhile, Randy, who was locked away within the palace for a while due to her royal duties that Albert gave him as he plans to make his move on Miiya, finally decided to make an exit to see Miiya again. Posing as a student, he exited the palace, arriving just in time to see the kiss between Albert and Miiya, causing him to believe Miiya is in love with Albert. Shortly after, Albert discovers his powers as a soundcharmer when it gains Miiya's attention. With a little motivation from Miiya, Albert decides to start fighting along her side professionallly. Albert's new sound powers lead Miiya to slowly develop emotional feeelings for him. However, just before Albert had the chance to ask Miiya out on a date to become his girlfriend, Randy was kidnapped by Mia and her Presence. Albert embarks on a rescue mission with Miiya to save the prince, but is heartbroken when Miiya and Albert realize their true love for each other and kiss. During their moment of passion, Albert notices the Presence ready to strike Randy with its deadly-shaped sword before making her escape. Albert takes the sword stroke, and tells Miiya he has always been on her side no matter what before passing out. He is rushed to the hospital by Miiya and Randy and made a full recovery, though felt sad at the discovery Miiya loved Randy. After his recovery, he and Miiya were friends until Albert revealed his true nature when he had fallin with Mia while he briefly spotted her told her his information. After trying to find the same attraction on Miiya, he failed, realizing that he preferred her evil counterpart. Robin While Robin has shown interest in Miiya since she rescued him from a presencizer, these flirtations have been rare, in part because Robin is best friends with Randy and knows of his love for Miiya. When Brianna's presences attempted to integrate Robin's presentic limbs into their minds, a quick-thinking Miiya convinced the creatures that his "organic" half makes Robin unfit for their purposes. Once released, Robin planted a kiss on an equally-relieved Miiya. Since the discovery of Randy and his love for Miiya, Robin has shown no signs of interest in Miiya and had moved on a close relationship with Stardust. ﻿ Family *Freddie (paternal grandfather) *Carolyn (paternal grandmother) *Richard (maternal grandfather) *Shirley (maternal grandmother) *Melvin (father) *Claire (mother) *Darrel (brother) *Gabrielle, Desiree, Chelsey, and Ebony (sisters) *Trevor, Scott, Brian, Ricky, and Phoenix (uncles) *Hazel and Loren (aunts) *Randy (husband) *Romiette (daughter) *Scarlet, Gwen, Shade, Gabriella, and Kara (nieces) *Brandon, Ebon, Caleb, and Nick (nephews) *Shadow, Jacob, Brad, and Miles (brothers-in-law) *Danielle (sister-in-law) *Xavin and Adamme (grandnephews) *Xavia, Chanel, Megara, Ann, Abby, Cythina, Bianca, Renee, Ceres, Pallas, Juno, Vesta, Rvaven, Anne, Nami, and Verdona (grandnieces) *Yang, Simon, Carlton, Martin, and Python (nephews-in-law) *Yin, Darklia, Regina, Hannah, Ciara, Ashley, and Miley (nieces-in-law) *Garrett (son-in-law) *Isabelle (granddaughter) Charmed One Outfit Her Charmed One outfit is a purple turtleneck shirt which is similar to a tank top or a cropped top of some sort. She has tight purple shorts, and purple boots just below her knees with fingerless dark purple biker gloves.﻿ Future Years Later In 15 Years Later, Miiya married Prince Randy and became Queen of the Crisis Kingdom and had a daughter named Romiette. She developed a strong sense of confidence due to having not been raised for the duties of royalty. Her days as a hero behind her, Miiya found that her own daughter was the next Charmed One and leader of the new group called Future Novastorm. She has grown into her feminine side as she spends her time with Desiree, Chelsey, and Ebony, but worries about Gabrielle not being with them most of time. She and Desiree had become increasingly loving towards each other, to the point where they even spent time to one another. In Charm Jewel 15 Years Final, She, along with her husband, siblings, and in-laws, have decided to let their children to unite to fight against Brianna X and her evil-doers. Brianna X's son Ares captured her and the others and was saved by the Future Novastorm after Darkanna X's defeat. In 18 Years Later, Miiya was still gifted with immortality. She has lived for years and learned and studied the magical arts as well as her brother and sisters. She tutored one of extraordinary heroic group named Future Quartet. She taught them how to control their powers very correctly and wisely so they could become a Knight of Onyxes. Trivia *When in charmed power level Miiya becomes a whitish purple energize-like being of pure life-force energy, greatly increasing and strengthening all of her powers and abilities. *Her favorite colour is Purple. *Her favorite subject in school is Art. *She is in the same class as Chelsey and Ebony. *Her hobbies are drawing many sketches and entering art contests. *She likes drawing her sketchbook, a Cobalt Blue concert, and a romantic night with Randy. *She hates wearing dresses, fighting with Desiree, and being clumsy. *She absolutely hates when things don't go as planned. *Her birthday is Miiya 10th, 1998. Category:Charm Squad Category:Characters Category:Tomboys